


Coercion

by Verai



Series: A Corrupting Touch [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Sex, Spanking, dishonorable Arthur, gender neutral reader, non-con turns into dub-con, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Ignoring a man’s dark command might be your undoing. When he finds you at your workplace, things get… uncomfortable.





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> Lili, this is all your fault for giving me an idea. Now I have 2 more ideas on top of this fic. Dammit, I thought I was gonna escape my smut-writing ways! …Ahh, who am I kidding? We all LOVE this stuff. Oh Arthur, please visit all my readers in their dreams and give them what they WANT.

The next day, you got ready for a busy day at the restaurant you worked at. Desperate to get your mind off of last night’s hellish ordeal, you nearly ran to work, eager to do something, anything else that didn’t involve you having time to think. 

 

A full work day passed, and as you walked back home, you wondered if you should go back, if you should wait for him. He had threatened that he’d find you. But there was no way. You had seen him leave, had watched him walk far away before you sprinted back to your apartment. There was no way. You purposely took back pathways, dodged through markets, anything to lose a trail. You grew up in this city, knew it like the back of your hand. No way some out of town cowboy was going to find you.

 

You made it back to your little room in your corner building, and sighed in relief. You weren’t going back out there. Maybe he’d find someone else to threaten and abuse. You went to bed, thinking that everything was going to be alright, that last night was just happenstance, and that the drunk outlaw would never find you.

 

A few days passed in this manner, and you believed that he had forgotten about you. Heaving a sigh of relief as you made it to work with no incident, you whistled happily as you bussed tables and chatted up the waitresses while waiting for the dinner rush. It wasn’t busy yet, so you had a bit of downtime. In fact, it was almost dead quiet; it was 4PM, and only one or two people were around having an early supper or a late lunch. One of the waitresses, Rose, was hanging out with you behind the bar, when you heard the door open.

 

Your heart stopped.

 

The man had changed his clothes and taken a bath, but there was no mistaking that steel blue gaze that flickered over to you. There was no hiding, he had already seen you. Maybe he forgot about you? He was drunk that night, after all.

 

“That guy looks a bit dangerous,” Rose whispered to you. “Wouldn’t mind having a brush with him!”

 

You looked at her in shock, and turned back to the man, who was walking towards the bar. You quickly ducked away, leaving Rose to do her thing. You could hear her in the background, being her usual charming self.

 

“Well, howdy stranger! What brings a fine man like yourself here? Would you like our special? Today, it’s…”

 

As you fled into the kitchen, you busied yourself with getting dishes cleaned, scrubbing mindlessly, trying to calm your racing heart.

 

_ Oh shit oh shit oh shit— _

 

Rose came into the kitchen while you were cleaning the last of the plates.

 

“Oh, what a  _ voice _ on that one! I could just  _ let go _ from listening to him, know what I mean?”

 

“Sure, sure,” you replied, trying not to sound disgusted.

 

“He said his name was Arthur. What a strong name, a real man’s name!”

 

“Maybe you should talk with him some more, get a better tip out of him,” you said, somewhat annoyed. Rose was nice, but she was man-crazy and it sometimes irked you.

 

“I think I will!” She got one of the plates you had just cleaned and scooped out some beef stew. “Wish me luck,” she said airily as she sashayed back out to the dining area. You sighed. You couldn’t leave, but if you stayed back here, maybe he would finish his meal and leave before you had to go bus tables again. Maybe Rose would bring the dirty dish back to you so you wouldn’t have to go out there.

 

And maybe pigs could fly. Rose would never touch a dirty dish to save her life.

 

“What’re you doin’?”

 

You jumped as your boss, the cook, came into the kitchen from the back door.

 

“Just… taking a short break.”

 

Your boss raised an eyebrow at you, and then got to preparing for the supper rush.

 

You helped him with preparations, until Rose came in again.

 

“He’s done, you can clean up now,” she said. “Boss, a customer said the stew was delicious!”

 

“Of course it was,” your boss said without missing a beat.

 

You swallowed, and slowly walked out the door. Making your way back to the bar, you saw that Arthur was still sitting there, his eyes coming to rest on you as you rounded the corner. As if you were approaching a wild animal, you reached out to take the plate.

 

Arthur grabbed your wrist just as you made contact with the cold metal. He pulled, tipping the plate, and its remaining bit of stew, onto his clothes. The plate made a loud clanging on the ground.

 

“Whoops,” he said. “You shouldn’t’ve done that.”

 

Your eyes widened. You heard the door to the kitchen open, and your boss came out.

 

“There a problem here?”

 

“Seems that  _ someone _ spilled on me. I’ll need some help cleaning up,” he said with a dangerously charming smile.

 

Your boss glared at you, and you looked back, pleading with your eyes that it wasn’t your fault, and that you really shouldn’t be left alone with this man. He ignored you.

 

“Go help him clean in the washroom, he’s a paying customer, after all.”

 

“Thank you,” Arthur said. “Lead the way,” he said to you. “Stew was mighty fine,” he said to the cook in passing, and you saw the cook preen a bit. 

 

_ Shit, he definitely ain't gonna help me now _ , you thought. 

 

Swallowing, you led him out through the kitchen and back into the alley behind the restaurant. You opened the door next to the kitchen door that led into a small wash room where employees would clean their uniforms and towels. There was a barrel of water and some towels drying on a bucket nearby, and several drying wires strung across the room, with clothes hanging to dry. You grabbed a towel and dipped it in the water, and turned to find Arthur far too close to you.

 

With his eyes on you, you quickly cleaned the remaining stew from his shirt and the top part of his pants, avoiding a certain area for the life of you. It wasn’t like you didn’t see the stew there. You just… didn’t want to touch him there.

 

“You ain’t done yet. I ain’t all clean,” he rumbled.

 

You pushed the towel at him. “Clean it yourself,” you gritted out, glaring at him. He wouldn’t try anything, not here, not in the afternoon.

 

His hand went around your neck and pushed you up against the wall.

 

“You didn’t show up these past few nights. What did I tell you?”

 

You spat in his face.

 

His hand tightened. It was getting hard to breathe.

 

Against your wishes, you started cleaning his pants, rubbing lightly as to avoid as much contact as possible. Growling, Arthur grabbed your hand and forced you to rub harder. You felt him grow hard under your touch. 

 

Once he was all cleaned off, he let you go. You threw the towel into the dirty pile and walked past him towards the door. “You're clean now,” you said. “Please leave.”

 

He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you into his embrace, reminding you just how big he was. He must've been a little over 6 feet tall, given the way he was holding you. His lips nibbled on your ear before he spoke. 

 

“I think you owe me somethin’ for makin’ a mess,” he whispered. 

 

“I don't owe you shit,” you snarled as you struggled away from him. You tried kicking behind you, but he wrangled you against a wall, the cold plaster draining your body heat and scraping against the skin of your face and arms. 

 

He crushed your body with his. You could feel the heat of him through your thin uniform. As he ground his hips painfully into your ass, you could feel your body reacting to him, and hot shame flooded through you as he reached down and started tugging your shirt out of your pants. 

 

His hand shook you a bit by your throat. “You scream, and you're done. You get me?” 

 

You nodded. He could break your neck here and now, and while he might not get away with it, you'd be dead already, and that was definitely  _ not _ what you wanted. 

 

“Good, glad we have an understandin’. Now take your pants off.”

 

Hands trembling, you unbuttoned your black uniform pants and slipped them down. It was too hot this time of year for drawers, and you were regretting that deeply as your bottom half was completely exposed to Arthur's hungry stare. 

 

His hand caressed your backside, almost like a lover, and then he spanked you. Hard. You bit your lip, choking down your yell of pain. 

 

“Usually not into this, but you're just right for it,” he muttered as he slapped you again, this time on the other side. 

 

“Why the hell are you doing this to me?” you said through gritted teeth.

 

He was deathly silent behind you for a few moments. Then he took your chin and made you look up at him.

 

“Because I like the look in your eyes when I take you,” he said in a low voice. “You look like you wanna die from shame because you really want it, but can’t accept it.”

 

You had nothing to say to that. He was absolutely, unequivocally wrong. You didn’t want this. But nothing you could say would change this madman’s mind. You just pulled your chin out from his hand and leaned your forehead against the cold plaster. There was no escape. And you were afraid to die. The despair you felt from the situation threatened to swallow you whole.

 

“Now now, don’t give up. I might slip up and let you run away,” he said sarcastically, patting your rump.

 

His mocking just made this whole thing worse. You closed your eyes and just willed yourself to endure. You heard the familiar jar being opened and closed. You felt him start to work on your back end, and you just bit your lower lip, hard enough to bleed a little from how roughly he was handling you this time around. 

 

“Not crying yet, huh? Maybe I should remind you of what happens when pets don’t obey their master,” he said as he gripped your throat and choked you as he shoved his cock into you.

 

You gasped and gagged, the pain of not being fully prepared burning you. It wasn’t like last time; it was truly a world of difference when Arthur was angry. Your tears came and you couldn’t stop your wheezing for air and the shuddering breaths that came from your poor deprived lungs.

 

“I’m sorry,” you rasped after the pain became too much. 

 

Arthur hummed and slowed his assault on you. “Are ya, now?”

 

“Yes, I'm really sorry,” you begged. You looked behind to see him staring at you, gauging your sincerity. He leaned forward and licked your tears away, and you shuddered. 

 

“Okay, well, guess you better be good then.” His thrusts slowed, giving your body time to adapt to his girth. He let go of your throat and trailed his hand slowly down your body before he reached down to stroke you intimately. That shameful feeling of need came blossoming below your belly, and you couldn't stop a moan from sneaking through. 

 

“See? I don't have to be the only one enjoyin’ myself,” he said as he kissed your neck. “Just give in.”

 

“Never,” you said, half-heartedly. Your breathy voice sounded unintentionally sexy, and you hated yourself for that. 

 

Arthur chuckled. “That's fine too. Tamin’ you is part of the fun.” 

 

His thrusts were picking up speed, but he still made sure to wring out pleasure from you as he rubbed you in all the right places and ran his other hand all over your body, fondling you as he was suckling on your neck and ears. 

 

It wasn't fair, the way he was making your body feel. It wasn't right, the way he forced himself on you. And it wasn't good that you had partially given up fighting and found it much easier to give in. 

 

Your body was reaching a giddy high without you, and you felt a coil deep inside of you ready to be released. You writhed in Arthur's arms, his shaft deep inside your ass, and panted, desperate to let go and end this bittersweet torture. 

 

“You gonna be good?” 

 

“Ye-Yes…”

 

In the lowest possible voice, Arthur crooned in your ear, “Then give me your pleasure, my pet,” as he stroked you harder. 

 

You broke, the coil released, and you came apart as he furiously thrust into you, unloading inside you, biting down on your neck as he did so. You felt him growl against your skin, and like a wolf taking down his prey, you slid down the wall with him. He gave a few short shoves before he stayed still, just holding you in his arms, petting your sides. 

 

You wanted away, you wanted out. But your body was tired, and if you were being absolutely honest with yourself, being held like a treasured possession was a little… nice. 

 

You quickly shook your head of that stupid sentiment and wriggled away from Arthur. Glaring at him, you grabbed a towel and started cleaning yourself off; you wanted to get this feeling, get everything, off you. 

 

Arthur got up and tucked himself back in his pants, and watched while you finished cleaning and put your clothes back on.

 

“Now, I told ya I’d find you. Tomorrow night. You’d better be there.”

 

You swallowed and nodded. As he stalked away, you tried your best not to shiver in fear, because you usually knew who not to disobey, and this was, without a doubt, one of those men.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’m veering away from gender neutral; any male readers want to give me some pointers? I'm honestly getting a lot of ideas from yaoi manga, which I feel is 100% not based in reality, but it's hot as hell.


End file.
